Nearly
by thattwosidedgirl
Summary: When Malfoy gets a taste of Granger, who knows where it will go... Darker obsessive dramione, happy ending! In progress...
1. Chapter 1 - A Taste of Granger

Chapter 1

It was a freezing day, the snow lay crisp and deep on the frozen grounds and the wind whipped Hermione's hair around her face. Squinting through the wind, she pulled her hair back and quickly tied it up, determined to get back to Hogwarts before four o'clock. The sky was already darkening and although the Hogwarts grounds were perfectly safe, a blizzard at night was not something Hermione wanted to be in.

After spending an afternoon with Ginny Christmas shopping in Hogsmede, Hermione was walking back to the school after she'd stayed back another hour to finish off her extra messages. She was hoping her roommate wasn't in yet, as a long bath was something she was looking forward too and something she didn't get often. There was never time to spend time on luxuries such as bubble baths and 'pamper days' that Lavender somehow had time to indulge in once a week.

Malfoy was not easiest roommate; he spent an hour in the bathroom every morning but then still criticised Hermione for spending more than ten minutes there. He seemed to enjoy arguing extensively with her, finding some pleasure when Hermione stormed off to her room in frustration after Malfoy had particularly annoyed her. He was arrogant, self centered, annoyingly intelligent and witty, and ridiculously attractive.

Hermione didn't know why she fantasised about him- her brain told her she shouldn't be wasting her time and that he thought she was a mudblood, but it wasn't doing anything to stop her from dreaming about him.

By the time she was back at Hogwarts, she was a mess - flushed, hair tangled... she needed the bath. After panting the password to the grumpy painting, she stumbled into the common room, thankful for the fact that Malfoy wasn't there. She dumped her bag and coat in her room before going into the bathroom, locking the door, stripping off her jeans and t-shirt. After squinting in half a pint of her favourite bubble bath, she set the hot water running, setting out her towel and cleanser before clambering in. Sinking down into the bubbles, Hermione sighed.

There was never any time for thinking outside of the time she spent lying in bed each night; all her lessons and homework meant there wouldn't be any time to have a boyfriend anyway. She closed her eyes, relaxing all her muscles.

Malfoy was in a bad mood. Firstly, he had been caught in the blizzard coming out of Hogsmede. Then Snape had demanded help with cleaning the potions labs as his detention because he hadn't finished his essay on the properties of moonstone. Then the portrait had been asleep when he'd got back to the common room so he'd had to go get McGonogall to wake it up. And when he'd finally got into the heads dormitories, he'd found the door to the bathroom locked, obviously with Granger inside. And since he was feeling mean he unlocked the door and silently slipped inside.

Granger was standing at the sink, her towel at her feet, combing her hair. And when he said towel at her feet, he meant she was wearing nothing. Malfoy couldn't help but stare.

Her skin was pale and unblemished, honey coloured in the bathroom lighting. Her waist waist was reasonably small and hips were wide, with curvy thighs leading onto seemingly endless legs. Her eyes were closed as she hummed a melancholy tune, and the light danced off her cheekbones, giving her a look of a sculpture.

As she opened her eyes, Malfoy slipped back through the door, praying that she hadn't seen him. Thankfully, there were no screams, and he quickly made his way back to his room, just as the bathroom door opened and Granger stepped out, wrapped in her towel once again. He retreated into his room, shutting the door quietly. Malfoy was already starting to get a trouser tent and was ridiculously aroused from just seeing Granger naked. Who knew she had such a beautiful body? Beautiful? Where did that come from? Hot, hot, hot, certainly not beautiful. Urgh, he was so confused. A muggle shouldn't have looked so... beautiful. He opened his door and quickly made his way back to Granger's room. God, maybe he would regret this later but now all he wanted was Granger.

Hermione quickly went back into my room, locking the door behind her. Dropping her towel, she threw on a camisole and shorts set over a pair of knickers. She settled down on my bed with her edition of Hogwarts: A History. However, she'd only opened the first page when the door opened with a slam. Malfoy was standing the doorway, cheeks flushed, looking more attractive than she'd ever seen him. In three strides, he had covered the distance from the door to her bed, and then he was pushing Hermione down onto the sheets. She was too shocked to do anything- it seemed like some fantasy of hers had come to life. She stared into his steely grey eyes and he stared into her chocolate brown orbs, and as if a string had been snapped, he brought his mouth down hard on hers.

Fireworks seemed to explode as their lips met, crackling like electricity as his lips explored every inch of hers. His hands pulled down her camisole, and his mouth lowered down to her chest. Hermione arched her back and moaned in bliss, his ministrations making her head feel faint.

Her skin was so soft, and her moans went straight down into Malfoy's pants as he attacked her breast savagely. He pulled away slowly and pulled her shorts down, lowerimg his head down so he was only a few centimetres away.

"Oh god Malfoy," Granger moaned, pushing his head down.

Hermione had never felt so much pleasure- he caused a delicious butterfly feeling start in the pit of her stomach and thighs, and she knew she was building up to an orgasm. Lifting her legs off his shoulders, he increased his ministrations by ten fold and that sent her tumbling over the edge. She'd only ever come at her own hands, and never had the energy to continue as her orgasm rocked through her slim frame. But Malfoy did, and the experience was so much better.

As Hermione slowly came back to earth, Malfoy slowly detangled himself from her and stood up off the bed. He walked over to the door, and looking at the confused girl, stared into my eyes with so much passion I felt faint, before closing the door behind him, leaving Hermione very confused. What had just happened?

 **Hi, thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed this. Smut isn't really my strong point and I will be continuing this story and it won't all be sex. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Girl Talk

Chapter 2

After the events of that cold winter's night, Hermione had started avoiding Malfoy and she had a feeling he was too. The morning after the affair, Malfoy had left when Hermione had woken up and hadn't spoken to her at all over the next week. At first Hermione had been upset- he stormed into her room, kissed her, nearly had sex with her then just ignored her? But in lessons she would sometimes catch him staring at her, his steel eyes boring into her, as if he could see every thought she was thinking. A week after the ordeal, she told Ginny.

"He did what? Are you kidding me? That bastard actually-" Hermione shushed her.

"I did let him, but I don't know why he's ignoring me now. Do you think I did something wrong?"

Ginny scowled. "All girls always think it was their fault. 'Did he like it' 'did I make him come' 'what if I wasn't good?'; it's ridiculous."

Hermione smiled, "Always the feminist."

The red-head grinned. "Just ignore him back. If he tries to seduce you again, hex him. You'll probably be able to charge him with attempted rape or something."

"But Ginny, I don't know how or why, but I let him do it," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny smiled gently. "I don't care who you fancy."

"I think he's changed. He hasn't called me a mudblood since before the war, and now he's a lot more quiet and studious. His sex-god reputation hasn't changed though, but he doesn't do it as flamboyantly as he used to. I don't know how to describe it..."

"You don't have to give me proof that he's changed, all the Slytherins have been a bit weird so far this year, and if I told you off or said it was wrong, then I'd be a hypocrite."

Hermione lay in bed awake that night, thinking of what Ginny had said. Hypocrite? What was she talking about? Did she fancy someone in Slytherin, or had sex (or almost had sex) with one of them? Blaise Zabini immediately sprang to mind. the dark handsome Italian was Malfoy's best friend, the brains of the Slytherin dream team in addition to Draco. Ginny had often expressed interest in him in the past, enquiring about girlfriends and personal life. Maybe?

Then she thought about Draco again. She saw his eyes looking into her, and shuddered. The way he looked at her... it was the look of someone who wants something they can never have. Did he think he couldn't have her? Did she want him to have her? Did she want him?

It was Malfoy for gods sake, the one person she hated the most in the world! He called her names, used to be a freaking death eater, tried to kill Harry and Dumbledore numerous times and was a general prat. So why was she drawn to him like a moth to a flame?

If Harry and Ron knew about her feelings, they'd probably kill Malfoy. Ron especially wouldn't be up for the house unity Professor McGonogall was promoting all the time now the war was over. Harry would be more excepting probably, but then again, it was _Malfoy_. The boy they hated.

Hermione sighed. She was thinking as if her and Malfoy had any sort of chance, which was rubbish. He had probably just been horny; she was thinking too much into the whole thing. But what she had felt when they'd kissed and he'd touched her... had he felt it too?

 **What do you think? Please leave comments below!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mudblood

Chapter 3

Draco was in agony. Every day having to encounter Granger, look at her, be around her, and yet not have her. He should never have gone into her room that night. He should have never gone into the bathroom at all. What did he want Granger for? Mind, body, personality... He wanted all of her, yet he could never truly have her. Every time those chocolate brown eyes met his, he couldn't help a fantasy coming into his head; her, pressed against the wall of some random broom cupboard, screaming his name as he fucked her hard. But of he got another taste of Granger, he didn't know if he would be able to stop his obsession.

That day, he saw Granger walking down the hallway with the youngest Weasley, talking and laughing. A stoke of jealously and need ignited his lust once again. He spotted Theo Nott, one of his best friends, was running up the corridor, not looking where he was going. He knocked into Granger, sending her flying back. She fell short of the stone pillars, thankfully not crashing into them. Anger overtook Malfoy, and before he w could think about what he was about to do, he punched Theo in rage.

"Would you mind looking where you were going?" he spat as Theo clutched his nose. Blood was seeping out from between his fingers and Draco hoped it was broken. They had gathered quite a crowd, and all were listening intently to the boy's argument. Draco glanced over at Granger, who was being assisted by her red-headed friend.

"You could've knocked Granger out you bastard!"

"Since when were you so protective of the mudblood?" There was a silence, where everyone waited to see what Malfoy would do. He was the one who called Hermione that the most, but with this sudden need to protect her, what would he do?

Malfoy stepped forwards. "If you ever call her that filthy name again, I'll kill you. I swear." An with another step forwards, he punched Theo again, knocking him out. there was a collective gasp as Theo fell backwards, head hitting the stone with a thump. Malfoy turned away, walking quickly towards the head dorms. What the hell had he just done? A year ago it would have been him throwing those insults around, and yet here he was, threatening to kill one of his closest friends for calling Granger.

But he must protect Granger... and stop anybody from hurting her... and he wanted Granger... but he could never have her...

He muttered the password and stumbled to his room before passing out on the bed, his head full of thoughts he didn't know how to process.

Hermione's head really hurt. She knew this because Theo Nott had knocked into her and sent her flying, and she had banged her head pretty hard on the floor. However, she still saw Theo being knocked out. By Malfoy. After he threatened to kill his best friend for calling her a mudblood. What was Malfoy doing?

She was lying in the hospital wing. It was night, and even though Madam Pomfrey had given her a tonic for her head, it still pounded heavily. Her eyes closed, she could see Malfoy's face perfectly. Twisted in anger, contracting with need, his eyes boring into hers like he was desperately trying to tell her something.

She opened her eyes and sat up, straight into the arms of Draco Malfoy. He held her face with his hands, looking so deeply into her eyes. Then he kissed her, a kiss full of desire and passion and lust... but Malfoy was kissing her like he would never kiss her again, like he was kissing something forbidden, something he shouldn't want. His hands roamed in her hair, pulling her face as close to his as it could get. His tongue explored every crevice of her mouth, moaning deep from his throat. Hermione kissed his more and more, digging her fingers into the tender muscle of his back. Hermione's heart was ricocheting around her ribcage in ecstasy... her was where he wanted to be, in Malfoy's arms with him kissing her like he would go to hell for doing it. She didn't have time to think of the mundane things- the sheets were scratching her arms, the question of how Malfoy got into the hospital wing, the fact she was only in a night-gown... she let the dream engulf her, chasing any unwelcome facts out of her head.

Then the dream shattered, as Malfoy pulled away, jumped off the bed and ran out of the hospital wing without a glance backwards.

Hermione sat, shocked, a lump forming in her throat. Why did he keep doing this to her? What twisted game was he playing and what was going on inside his head?

 **Thank you for reading, I'm sorry the chapters are so short! Please review...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Obesessions

Chapter 4

Hermione stayed in her room for three days. She got away with Friday, saying her head was still sore, then it was the weekend and she was free to stay in her rooms with no question from the teachers. She knew her reason- that Malfoy was being obsessive and confusing- was a selfish and weak one, but she was feeling selfish and weak, and her self confidence had taken a blow. Was Malfoy never taking things further because he thought she wasn't good enough? She told Ginny about her hospital wing affair and she was annoyed wit her, but not for letting Malfoy kiss her.

"You are not asking the right questions. 'Am I good enough' is still a bad thing. You want to know why he's suddenly being so protective and passionate when he's with you. And why he's leaving you so suddenly. And what the fuck is wrong with him generally. Not what he thinks of your body or bedroom skills."

"Okay then. What made him suddenly come into my room that night?" Ginny fell silent.

"Where were you before he came in?"

"The bathroom."

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes."

"Could Malfoy have come in without you seeing him?"

"Well I did have my eyes closed at one point when I was brushing my hair..."

"What were you wearing?"

"Nothing," Hermione groaned.

Ginny sat back. "There you go then."

"But the door was locked!" Hermione protested. Ginny raised her eyebrows. A look of realisation dawned on Hermione's face. "It wasn't locked when I went out. I remember because I just pushed it open- I didn't even have to turn the handle. It didn't strike me as odd when I did it- I didn't even think Malfoy was back in the dorms until he came into my room!"

"Well, now you know why he came in. He saw you naked in the bathroom and got horny."

"You can always make any situation sound _so_ not romantic."

Ginny smirked, "It's a gift."

Hermione smiled and then frowned. "What the hell am I supposed to do now then?"

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room with Blaise. He'd started coming there more often as a refuge from Granger.

"So what's the whole deal with Granger then?" Blaise said finally. They'd been skirting around the subject ever since they'd sat down.

Draco shook his head. "I really don't know. I saw her in the bathroom then nearly shagged her five minutes later in her room. Then I knock Theo out for doing something I used to do regularly, and then I go see her in the hospital wing and have a snog with her!"

Blaise chuckled. "You seem to be a tad obsessed. I've seen you staring at her in class."

"What am I supposed to do Blaise? I feel like I have to protect her, yet every time I leave her and she looks at me, she looks so hurt Blaise... it kills me."

"Why can't you just be with her then?" Malfoy looked at Blaise like he was crazy.

"Just _be_ with her? My parents would disown me, Slytherin would disown me and I'd lose my friends that I have known since I could walk..."

"Then you have to decide how much you can hurt Granger before you can end the obsession and walk away."

Draco sighed. He knew Blaise was right yet he couldn't let Granger go; he'd go mad. He needed her. Ever since that night in her bedroom, he'd felt lost when he wasn't with her. He ended both encounters before they could get serious when his heart yearned for more. But he couldn't give himself to her then leave her like he'd done to past two times- it would destroy him seeing the pain he had caused her. He needed her to be happy and content and he didn't know why. It was Granger for god's sake, how could he _need_ her? What was it that made every nerve ending stand on end when she was near him? Did she even feel the same way? Did she feel the spark between them when they brushed against each other?

 **I'm sorry the chapters are so short but I've decided to make them all round about 800 ish words so quite short. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think below!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Theo

Chapter 5

"You know what you need to do?" Ginny said suddenly. Hermione and the red-head were sitting in the comfy armchairs in the Griffindoor common room. Like Malfoy, she'd used the familiar room as a refuge. Hermione looked up from her book. "Hmm?"

"Kiss a boy. Or get a boy to kiss you. In front of Malfoy preferably."

Hermione snapped shut her book. "Judging by his responses so far, it probably won't end up so well for the boy." Ginny shrugged.

"They'll get over it." "

If we were going to do it, _if_ ," she added at the grin on Ginny's face, "where will we get a boy who wants to kiss me, never-mind do it in front of someone who they know has a thing for me?"

Ginny smirked. "I can name a few."

The following day, Hermione was waiting for the boy Ginny had picked to show up. She was in the entrance hall where she could see Malfoy watching her from his place in the great hall. He's only just sat down, however, so she knew he would see. She was scared and wished she hadn't agreed. It just seemed fake, what she was about to do. It wasn't what she was like. She wasn't the attention seeking type. She saw Ginny enter the hall with a Ravenclaw boy she didn't recognise, and she shook her head at her vigorously. She didn't want to do this. Ginny rolled her eyes but took the boy by the arm and turned him around, amid his confused complaints. Hermione sighed, leaning against a pillar in relief.

She turned to the staircase, debating whether she should join Harry and Ron in the great hall or got to the library. Before she could decide however, she felt hands grab her waist from behind. She was turned round roughly and had time to recognise the face kissing her before Theo Nott slammed his lips onto hers.

He held onto her hips with an iron grip, and even her pushes couldn't detach him from her face. One hand kept her pushed against the wall while another slid up her skirt slyly, edging closer to her knickers. Hermione whimpered, trying to push him off. She kicked out with her legs but he kicked her back, causing her knees to buckle. Suddenly, she felt his weight off her body as the boy shot back, his mouth open in an 'o' of surprise. He landed hard on his back, and Hermione fell to the floor as her leg gave out. She hissed in pain, and looked up to see who had stupefied Theo.

Draco Malfoy was running towards her, barely glancing at the immobile boy a couple metres away. The blonde bent down when he got to Hermione, and she tried to push him off. "Leave me alone Malfoy," she said, almost in tears. Malfoy ignored her, inspecting her leg carefully, his cool fingers dancing over the skin. After another one of her feeble pushes made him nearly lose his balance, he looked at her, normally steely eyes boring into hers, a look of concern and anger on his face. "Please go," Hermione whispered. "He's your friend."

Malfoy's face hardened. "What makes you think _he_ is my friend?" Hermione's face crumpled. She was so sick of this stupid obsession. Malfoy had been _best_ _friends_ with Theo before this stupid thing started, and just because he'd seen her naked. Why couldn't she have a fucking boy look after her like this who didn't just see her naked and get horny? Why could nothing turn out nice in her life? When she looked at Malfoy's face again, she saw the pain and conflict in it, and realised she'd said that out loud. Draco's hand reached up to cup her cheek and he looked in eyes deeply before brushing his lips with hers with infinite care. He pulled away and got his wand out, casting a silent spell before picking her up. Then everything went black.

When Hermione woke up, she was in the Hospital Wing again. Ginny was at her bedside, resting a textbook on the bed.

"Never thought I'd see you here," Hermione said croakily, trying to sit up. Ginny looked up in shock, then grinned as she saw Hermione awake. Her face dropped quickly as she opened her mouth.

"Theo... it wasn't me. I saw you and you looked really scared so I took Shane away but Theo wasn't me. Blaise said it was because he wanted to get back at Malfoy for knocking him out." Hermione smiled. "You and Blaise then?" Ginny blushed and nodded, then spoke again. "Malfoy cast a sleeping spell on you then brought you here. That was yesterday. He's gone missing."

Hermione frowned. "Missing?" Ginny nodded.

"Yeah. I think Dumbledore knows where he is and the teachers are turning a blind eye."

"That's weird."

"If you were with him it wouldn't have seemed so. According to Blaise he had a full on meltdown in his room after bringing you here and told his parents everything. He said he didn't care anymore." Hermione felt her heart wrench. _He didn't care anymore?_

 **What do you think? Chapter 6 coming soon...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Narcissa

**If you haven't already listened to it, listen to Elastic Heart by Sia, it just seems perfect for a story like this! If this fanfic was a film, that song would be played in the scene when Draco kisses Hermione in the Great Hall after inspecting her leg. Leave your comments on my song choice below please!**

Malfoy paced his room nervously. Shit, he wasn't just nervous, he was fucking terrified. He was going to see Hermione in the hospital wing today, a day after she woke up. Blaise had said that Ginny had talked to Granger and she'd told the brunette about what Malfoy had done. The response his father gave was as he had suspected- anger, disbelief... yet his mother surprised him. She had sent an owl back to the castle, expressing her desire to meet with her son. Malfoy had seen her yesterday, the day Granger awoke.

 _Narcissa Malfoy sat down in the seat the waiter pulled out for her, smiling her thanks as he bowed then left. Draco looked at his mother intently, looking for any sign of her emotions. But her pale face gave nothing away. His mother had always been hard to read, seldom showing any expression except resentment and affection, but only the latter in the privacy of her home. His father was much more predictable, often losing his temper at even the smallest things, a trivial matter such as a house elf being clumsy or a meal being undercooked could put him in a bad mood for days. Draco admired his mother for her wisdom towards dealing with such a volatile husband, always trying to smooth things over with cold logic, dealing with the problems quickly when they reared their head._

 _As his mother set her napkin down on her knee, she looked up at her son, her dark eyes boring into her son's steely grey set._

 _"I hear you have certain attractions towards a certain muggle born," she said coolly, raising her glass of water to her mouth. Draco's mouth went dry, and he mustered his strength. Draco nodded, trying to keep his composure._

 _"Yes."_

 _"What is her name?"_

 _Draco didn't flinch from his mother's intense stare. "Hermione Granger."_

 _Narcissa wasn't surprised, and if she was, she didn't show it. "The girl dubbed the brightest witch of your age? The girl who continues to beat you in every test, every exam?" Malfoy swallowed, his hackled raising. Forcing himself to be calm, he nodded curtly._

 _"Yes Mother."_

 _Narcissa nodded slowly, processing the information. "And you are... infatuated with her?" Malfoy didn't let himself blush, but saw the smallest hint of a smile grace his mother's handsome features._

 _"So to speak," Draco replied smoothly._

 _"Is she well-mannered? Kind? Selfless? Brave?" Narcissa asked. Draco frowned, unsure where this conversation was leading._

 _"Yes, all of those things."_

 _Narcissa smiled, a proper smile, then sat back in her chair. "Then I see no reason why you wouldn't be infatuated with her. I have seen pictures of her from the war. She is quite beautiful."_

 _Draco smiled, relaxing." Oh, Mother. You have no idea," the platinum blonde sighed, thinking of her pale, slightly freckled skin, her caramel eyes, her soft, wavy hair and her sincere smile. The he frowned, remembering that same face torn with hurt and twisted with confusion. "But I don't think she cares for me. I have hurt her, indirectly but of my causing all the same. How can I show her that I truly care for her?"_

 _Narcissa smiled. "Show her that you care for her," she said simply, and with that, she apparated, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.-_

 _Show her that you care for her._ Draco reflected on his mother's words, replaying the conversation in his head. _I see no reason why you wouldn't be infatuated by her._ Malfoy ran a hand through his hair, worry etched in his brow. _Yes, I'm infatuated with her and that's all fine, but she doesn't like me back._ Malfoy sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. Yes, the beginning of the obsession had started in the bathroom, but that wasn't the only factor. He just couldn't see it before.

Hermione Granger, war heroine, brains of the golden trio.

Hermione Granger, long molared, bushy haired mudblood.

Hermione Granger, beautiful, intelligent and the girl Draco had fallen for.

 **What do you think? Please review!**

 **The song Female Robbery by The Neighbourhood really reflected Draco's emotions when he was in the bedroom, so give it a listen!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Run away

**Hi, sorry for the slightly longer wait for this chapter but I hope you enjoy it! Elastic heart always comes to mind while writing any fluffy Dramione scene, and I'll reveal my favourite Dramione smut song in the chapters to come...**

Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, Malfoy had never felt more alone. After Blaise 'found' him on the Astronomy tower that morning, he'd been planning on visiting the hospital wing for the best of the afternoon, but every time he got near the familiar arch, he'd back tracked and took the passageway down to the dungeons. He eventually went to the library and stayed there, his mind a confusing mess of thoughts until the bell striked eight o'clock, when he stood up. No more waiting. He was going to the hospital wing now.

As he pushed open the double doors, he took a deep breath then made his way over to the bed Granger was lying in, on her back, her eyes closed as she slept. The dim light cast shadows over her face, magnifying her beauty. He sat down on the chair by her bed, noticing that they were the only ones in the wing, apart from Madam Pomfrey who was probably sitting in her office, judging by the yellow glow coming from the room.

Sighing in resignation, he studied Granger intently. Her chest rose and fell slightly as she breathed in and out and her pink lips expelling a breath every few seconds. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she turned her head to look at Draco.

"Why are you here?" she said calmly, sitting up slowly.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour over the last couple of weeks. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for putting you in here. I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything."

Hermione looked at Draco in confusion. "Ginny said that Blaise said that you said that you didn't care."

"I said that I didn't care about what my parents thought about my feelings towards you, not that I didn't care about you."

"All you did was see me naked, yet you threatened to kill someone in my name!"

"I wish that my feelings for you hadn't been awoken in the circumstances that they were, but that doesn't change the spectrum of more serious feelings that I developed for you!" Malfoy yelled back.

"Stop talking like that! Just stop! Why can't you just tell me what you feel?" Granger yelled, her eyes tearing up with frustration.

"Fine!" he snarled. "Since I left you in your bedroom I've needed to protect you because I couldn't imagine what it would be like without you! And whether you like it or not, I have fallen for you and there is nothing you can do that can change it!"

Granger's eyes widened slightly, like she couldn't quite believe that Malfoy had actually said the words he'd not ket himself believe. Then she pulled back the sheets and clambered out from under them, grabbing hold of Malfoy's shirt. She pulled him down onto the bed ontop of her, looking into his eyes as hers glistened with tears.

"Why are you crying?" Malfoy murmured, dropping kisses on her neck and chest, bracing his hands on either side of the bed to keep his weight off her.

"Because I've fallen for you too," she said quietly, reaching up to cup his face with her hands. "Kiss me Draco Malfoy. And don't run away."


	8. Chapter 8 - Ronald

**Look out for smut in the next chapter!**

The next day, Hermione woke up early, her mind still foggy with the haze of sleep. She was still in the hospital wing in her bed, with Malfoy spooning her, his face nestled into her hair. They hadn't done anything apart from kissing, but Malfoy had stayed with her. Hermione let out a sigh of contentment, and Malfoy expelled a breath into her hair.

"Good morning," he said, squeezing the sleepy girl gently.

"Morning," she said, turning over to face Malfoy. She smiled at his messy hair. She leant forwards, pecking him on the lips. "Miss Pomfrey will kill you if she finds you Here."

Malfoy smirked, kissing her on the cheek lightly before gently clambering out of the bed. "I better get back to the dorms. I'm sure you'll be let out today."

Hermione spread out, flexing her arms as she smiled up at the blonde. "Hope so." Neither noticed the extendable ear under Hermione's pillow.

When Hermione woke again, it was lunchtime and Ron Weasley was sitting at her bedside.

"You and Malfoy huh?" he said, his face stony. Hermione sat up, shocked at Ron's blunt statement.

"Yes Ronald."

"Is that it? Yes Ronald? You're dating Malfoy you bloody idiot!"

"How the hell do you know?" Ron turned scarlet, his face indignant.

"Extendable ears," he muttered.

"You bastard!" Hermione yelled, getting out of the bed. Ron stood up too, and stared each other down.

"You're the one dating the ferret! How could you? He killed Dumbledore and hates us! He thinks you're a mudblood!"

"And am I?"

"To Malfoy you are!"

"Did you ever imagine that Malfoy could've changed? Or is it easier to assume that I'm still undesirable and your property," she spat the words, "and Malfoy is just using me?"

Ron nodded, then shook his head, clearly confused on what Hermione's desired answer.

"The nerve!" Hermione yelled, slapping Ron across the face. Ron stood, the left side of his face red.

"Bitch!" Ron yelled, grabbing hold of Hermione's shoulders and shaking you roughly. "Have you idea what you're doing? It's _Malfoy!_ "

 **I know this is just a filler chapter that every Dramione story needs (Ron bashing), I wanted to upload it anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Love Me

**I'm sorry there's been a longer wait for this chapter but I was having dilemmas on how to write smut then on how to make the story line work, so I've re-written the ending about five times. I hope you enjoy it though, and please review!**

After Ron's outburst, he left, clearly shocked by his own actions. Hermione had left the hospital wing, making bet way back to the dorms. But Malfoy wasn't there. Tears welling, she collapsed on the couch, her heart half broken by her best friend's harsh words. Why couldn't he see that Malfoy had changed?

When Malfoy entered the heads dorms, he saw Granger asleep on the couch, her face wet. He caressed her face softly and her eyes opened then filled with tears immediately. She sat up and wrapped her arms around herself, crying into her knees. Draco scooped the girl up into his arms and unpeeled her arms from her legs, placing them around him. Kissing her neck gently, he whispered,

"What happened?"

Hermione sniffed, then said, "Ron came and visited me at lunch. He called me a bitch and basically said I was undesirable."

"He's clearly blind then," Malfoy said, pulling his head of Hermione's shoulders and kissing her. Hermione leant into the kiss, and Malfoy pushed her down onto the sofa firmly, her eyes drying quickly. Before they could go and further, however, there was a knock on the portrait.

Draco groaned, but untangled himself from Granger and went over to the door. Opening the portrait, he saw it was Blaise, tapping his foot and looking pissed off.

"Those walls aren't very sound proof y'know," the dark Italian drawled.

Draco scowled. "Did you interrupt me for a reason?"

"Yes actually. There's a party in the room of requirement tonight. All houses invited. I was assuming since you've had your head stuck under a rock for two days you wouldn't know about it, but eight o'clock tonight. Tell Granger that Ginerva is going so she won't be alone."

"Are you going with _Ginerva?"_ Draco said cheekily. Blaise nodded, then shut the door in his best friend's face. Draco flipped the portrait off before walking back to the sofa.

"I'm guessing you heard all of that?" he said, sitting down next to the brunette. Hermione nodded. "I'll be ready at half seven." And with that, she jumped off the couch and disappeared into her room, leaving Draco a bit confused.

 _She needed two and a half hours to get ready?_

Hermione was glad for an excuse to get her mind of Ron. A party (however against school rules it may be) was something Hermione hadn't been to for ages, and she loved to dress herself up. After showering and shaving, she looked in her closet and picked out a short wine coloured sparkly mini and a pair of black kitten heels with little burgundy bows to match. She let her hair down as it normally was, but cast a spell to straighten it and make it glossy, not frizzy. Her makeup was dark and sultry, with a pale beige lip so to not overwork the whole look. At eight o'clock, she came out of her room a bit sheepishly, having being reading for an extra half hour, but her thoughts flew out of her head when she saw Draco. He was wearing a white button down shirt and slacks with dress shoes. The top few buttons were undone of his shirt revealing honey coloured flesh.

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly as she emerged from her room, and Hermione blushed, reaching up to peck Malfoy on the cheek. He handed her a school robe to disguise her attire, and donned a similar attire. They exited the dorms separately, Malfoy before Hermione, so they wouldn't appear suspicious.

Hermione was slightly worried about the fact that this party was the first time people would see them together. What would they do? They might just assume they were stoned and didn't know what they were doing. Did Hermione want people to get the wrong end of the stick? Ten minutes after Draco had left, Hermione did too, carefully making her way to the Room of Requirement. After pacing three times in front of the space of blank wall, the door opened and she slipped inside.

Malfoy approached her as soon as she came through, spotting her easily in the body of dancing students.

He led her over to the dance floor where a seductive song was playing. Resting one hand on her waist and one on her shoulder, Malfoy guided his partner in small circles, swaying in time to the beat. They danced like that for what could've been hours, Hermione resting her head on Malfoy's shoulder. Looking down at the beauty, he kissed her, his hand leaving her shoulders and joining the other one of her waist. Hermione looped hers round his neck, deepening the kiss. She kissed like there was nothing holding her back, like she was free and nobody was watching them. But when Malfoy slid one hand up her skirt, she grabbed his wrist.

"Not here," she murmured, "somewhere private."

Malfoy guided her back to the door, where he walked back and forth three times again, muttering something uietly. When the door appeared, they slid inside, and Hermione saw that it was the same room, just empty. The same song was playing in the background, and Hermione noticed a large bed positioned in the middle of the corner.

They started to dance again, their body's only brushing against each other's lightly. Malfoy reached down to kiss Hermione. As their lips touched, Hermione felt a burning passion inside herself ignite, and she pulled Malfoy closer to her. He was pulling back, stopping their bodies from touching.

She could feel him grinning at her attempts to pull him closer, but when she stroked inside of his mouth with her tongue and _groaned_ , he pushed her onto the bed. Hermione felt her heart beat quicken when she realised that they were probably going to have sex. She wasn't a virgin, but her first time hadn't really been anything special. Was she ready to give herself over to Malfoy? She was scared, scared of being completely owned by somebody, where she was in the most vulnerable position anybody could be in. Her and Malfoy had only really started going out a day before, yet he wanted sex now.

Hermione pushed Malfoy off her, sitting up awkwardly. She saw the flash of confusion in Malfoy's eyes as,he let her up, and she felt guilty for a second before she remembered she was in charge of what she did.

"Not tonight," she said quietly. "I'm not ready yet." She watched as Malfoy's emotions played out on her face. Confusion, hurt, anger, resignation, disappointment.

"Okay," he finally said, standing up, disappointment written plainly on his face. "Is that it? I refuse to have sex with you and you treat me like I just chopped your penis off?"

Malloy scowled. "I've waited so long Granger, longer than you know. I don't understand why I can't have you now."

"Because I'm not fucking ready! If you really care that much about me, surely you can wait a couple more weeks at least, or now that we're actually together do your feelings for me only stretch to lust?"

Malfoy's face shattered as her words hit him, and tears pricked at Hermione's eyes. "God, I'm sorry. We can wait as long as you want, I don't care," he said, the pain clear on his face.

"Tell me you'll wait. Tell me that you want more than sex from me," Hermione said softly, looking into his eyes.

"I'll tell you more than that. I love you Hermione."

Hermione's face froze, as if she couldn't process what Malfoy had just said. "You don't mean that," she whispered.

Malfoy walked up to her, stroking her cheek gently. "I do."

"But you don't! You'll never fucking love me! Nobody will!" The girl shouted, tears running down her face. She pulled away from Malfoy, fleeing from the room. Malfoy stood, looking at the spot where Hermione had just stood. What was wrong with him?


	10. Chapter 10 - The Pain of the Snake

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had a bit of a mental block on this story for a while. By the way, check out Eros and Psyche by RMZZG, its amazing and she's just updated! This chapter deals with self-harming, so if this is a sensitive subject for you, please skip! XOXO**

Hermione avoided Draco like the plague for the next month. Every time she saw him, all she saw was his face as he said those three words. _I love you._ But he couldn't. Nobody could. Someone like her didn't get the kind of man Malfoy was. People like the Greengrass sisters got guys like Malfoy, not her. Who was she kidding anyway? She'd let herself fall for someone who would never see her as equal, who she could never have a permanent relationship with, who she could never take home to meet her parents, who could never be part of her inner circle on a day to day basis. Who even knew if they were compatible? They hadn't even been together for a month, and already something had blown up that her foundations of the relationship break up.

Hermione had been right; all Draco wanted was sex. That night in the Room of Requirement had proved as much. The look in his eyes when she'd said she wasn't ready...

Draco pulled the blonde's hair back roughly, kissing her aggressively. The two of them were standing in the heads common room, making out at twelve at night. The blonde kept trying to edge him into the bedroom, but Draco held firm in front of the sofa. The common room was sweltering got, the fire raging with an anger that matched Draco's. The girl returned the kiss with as much hungriness, grabbing Draco's crotch. Malfoy yelped with surprise, knocking her hand away. Memories of Hermione flooded back suddenly, catching him off guard. He shoved the blonde away.

"Draco?" she whimpered, sidling up to him again, her cheeks scarlet and her eyes wide and surprised.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled, grabbing her wrist and shoving her out of the common room door.

He sank onto the couch, his head in his hands. Every night. Every night for a month, he would bring back some bimbo to the common room and make out until they pushed things further. And every time he started seeing Hermione and snapped at them. He hated himself for it. _Hated._ He was useless. Pathetic. He'd tried to pressurise Hermione into going to bed with him, and when she'd refused... He was a waste of space. Should be flogged like an animal for saying something like that. And when her eyes had filled up with tears, when she had started to shake in confusion and hurt, he rushed in like an idiot and told her he loved her. Fuck, did he? Could they ever have anything permanent? He stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Turning the lights on dimly, he walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror. The reflection shocked him. He looked like shit. His cheekbones were gaunt and hollowed, his eyes dull and lifeless. He rolled his shirt sleeves up and took the small blade out of his back pocket. Not taking his eyes of his own eyes in the mirror, he cut a shallow gash into his forearm. His eyes sparked with the sudden pain, and for a moment he could see the old him, the Malfoy that had been briefly happy with Hermione. Then the pain dulled to a sore ache, and his eyes dulled with them. Rinsing his arm under the water, he inspected the other scars on his arms. They had started to heel, the white lines fading slowly to new pink skin.

Cleaning the blade under the tepid water, he closed his eyes and let his mind shut down.


	11. Chapter 11 - Need

**I know it** **literally has been so long since I've updated Nearly but I thought I would try with it again. I hope you enjoy, the chapter after this is in the works as well.**

Hermione woke up with a start. Her dream had been the same as the past couple of nights. Her and Draco in the Room of Requirement. His body pressing against her sequined dress, their ragged breathing, his hair glinting in the dim light. Everything was so vivid in the dream, the bright colour of her dress and faint pink tinge in Draco's cheeks. His low voice, velvety and smooth. Hermione opened her eyes, remembering the pleasure in the dream. In the dream, Hermione hadn't said anything when Draco undressed her. She'd let him. And they'd had sex. And it wasn't scary in the dream, it was beautiful.

But she'd scared Draco off and nothing works ever happen between them. She was a mess. The dream was the only thing she looked forwards to anymore, she slaved away with school work all day, distancing herself from Harry and Ginny. She couldn't bear to see their faces- their smiles reminded her of how happy she'd been with those precious few days with Draco. Then she remembered the look of disappointment on his face when she asked him to wait and the bewilderment and fear for her when she'd left the RoR, tears streaming down her face. She'd cried herself to sleep that night.

Why couldn't Draco just take it slower and appreciate the little things as they happened? Why did everything have to be rash and final and so _grim_ and macabre? Hermione wanted little notes and smiles, conversations at three am and hugs. She wanted living for the moment.

Draco wanted sex at three am, the promise of her with him forever, passion and pacts, promises of loyalty and dedication.

But god help her, she wanted _him._ Hermione turned onto her side, tucking her legs in. She closed her eyes, wishing for sleep. Wishing for the dream. Wishing for him.

Hermione woke late, sleeping in since it was a Saturday. She rarely left her room and she avoided Draco like the plague, not wanting him to see her or her face. She slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She looked in the mirror, her pyjamas hanging off her frame. She'd stopped eating too, the Great Hall too bright and loud for her to handle. Judging eyes followed her everywhere she went, wondering what had made the Head Girl so reclusive. She took them off quickly, stepping into the shower and turning the water on. She slipped one finger inbetween her legs. Hermione gasped in pleasure as memories of that first night came rushing back. She could almost feel his silken hair in her fingers, the heat and weight of his body pressing against hers. Hermione withdrew her fingers, tears running down her face. _Help me,_ she thought to the empty bathroom, _help me feel happy again. Get Draco out of my mind or give him to me. I know I'm selfish and weak but I can't stand this sadness. I need something. I need someone. I need him._ ermione woke up with a start. Her dream had been the same as the past couple of nights. Her and Draco in the Room of Requirement. His body pressing against her sequined dress, their ragged breathing, his hair glinting in the dim light. Everything was so vivid in the dream, the bright colour of her dress and faint pink tinge in Draco's cheeks. His low voice, velvety and smooth. Hermione opened her eyes, remembering the pleasure in the dream. In the dream, Hermione hadn't said anything when Draco undressed her. She'd let him. And they'd had sex. And it wasn't scary in the dream, it was beautiful.

But she'd scared Draco off and nothing works ever happen between them. She was a mess. The dream was the only thing she looked forwards to anymore, she slaved away with school work all day, distancing herself from Harry and Ginny. She couldn't bear to see their faces- their smiles reminded her of how happy she'd been with those precious few days with Draco. Then she remembered the look of disappointment on his face when she asked him to wait and the bewilderment and fear for her when she'd left the RoR, tears streaming down her face. She'd cried herself to sleep that night.

Why couldn't Draco just take it slower and appreciate the little things as they happened? Why did everything have to be rash and final and so emgrim /emand macabre? Hermione wanted little notes and smiles, conversations at three am and hugs. She wanted living for the moment.

Draco wanted sex at three am, the promise of her with him forever, passion and pacts, promises of loyalty and dedication.

But god help her, she wanted _him_.Hermione turned onto her side, tucking her legs in. She closed her eyes, wishing for sleep. Wishing for the dream. Wishing for him.

Hermione woke late, sleeping in since it was a Saturday. She rarely left her room and she avoided Draco like the plague, not wanting him to see her or her face. She slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She looked in the mirror, her pyjamas hanging off her frame. She'd stopped eating too, the Great Hall too bright and loud for her to handle. Judging eyes followed her everywhere she went, wondering what had made the Head Girl so reclusive. She took them off quickly, stepping into the shower and turning the water on. She slipped one finger inbetween her legs. Hermione gasped in pleasure as memories of that first night came rushing back. She could almost feel his silken hair in her fingers, the heat and weight of his body pressing against hers. Hermione withdrew her fingers, tears running down her face.

 _Help me,_ she thought to the empty bathroom, _help me feel happy again. Get Draco out of my mind or give him to me. I know I'm selfish and weak but I can't stand this sadness. I need something. I need someone. I need him._

 **Listen to Panic the Disco's song The End of All Things, the combo of this and the song make me cry, I was listening to it as I wrote! So beautiful. XOXO**


End file.
